


New Job

by someblankgit



Category: Assassin's Creed, Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Abstergo Industries, Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someblankgit/pseuds/someblankgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is bleeding out so she thinks about her time at Abstergo.</p>
<p>It follow the story of Life is Strange but with abstergo in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Job

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this at 1 am so forgive me for weird shit.
> 
> max got her powers at age 12

I look down at my bleeding abdomen. I know I am going to bleed out in a few minuets so fuck it, them Abstergo fucks are going to pick this last moments out my head so might just as well tell my story.

My name is Max Caulfield and I am what you would call a tool of the first civilisation. I was given the ability to screw with time by Minerva in an last ditch attempt but only being to rewind a few minuets would not be that much good so I was “dumped”. All I know is that world was supposed to end on 21st of December 2012 but its now 2013 so yeh.

I joined the army because that was the only good I could do and I was dam good at killing and saving people. After five years of service, I was discharged after a break down (due to an over use of my power) so I joined the privet sector, mainly working at Absergo's labs in Seattle and Oregon living at female staff dorms with about 3 other girls. Shockingly security is not a popular job choice for females.

-Fuck this back story is longer that the harry potter books, oh how god I miss reading.-

Anyhow on my first day I smuggled my phone into the staff toilet. To my disappointment they must have insulated the building against mobile signals but out the corner of my eyes I see a bright blue butterfly fly in and fly into the place where the cleaning supplies are kept. I follow it, just to take a photo because “when one door closes anther one opens, or something like that”.oh god. Anyhow one of the higher ups can into the toilets, his name was Prescott or something. He walks in muttering to him self so I remain hidden. A blue hair chick (Chloe) walk in and starts threatening him saying that he’s been slipping drugs and stuff. Prescott then try to shoot Chloe but I grab the gun (after he shot her) and rewinding so he left very confused but left plenty threats for how she be found dead blah blah blah.

-Right now the cloth I'm applying to wound this really damp so I roll up my dress and apply it. So back to the story.-

After everyone left I put my phone in my bra and return to the dorm where one of the scientist, warren, he'd gave me a USB when we first met a few weeks ago, with some movies on them and I give them back making sure to flirt a little and as magic, Prescott come running down threatening Warren and Chloe walks down and pulls me away.

This is when I see that this is Chloe an old family friend I lost contact with years ago.

Chloe pulls me into her door room for the two kids to fight it out,  
Chloe and I just say god a lot a Chloe gets a tad pissed because I did not send her any postcards. Oh and she works in the café but her step-dad a security “manager” wanted her to live closer so got her a room in the female staff dorm  
We sit in her room till our shifts started and we make out way down starts when I ask Chloe a bunch of question and she tells me Nathan tried to drug her. 

We walk our different ways but Chloe meets me at the lab. Chloe and I had a lot of spear time to talk so I learn that Chloe has worked at abstergo for 3 years and thinks something bad happen to her “friend” about 6 mouths ago, Chloe was the only one that believed her power. Long story short In an attempt to impress Mark Jefferson. He used one of the guards as a test subject and she was killed to cover it up. 

-That fucker - “AHHH, fuck” my legs are killing me, looks like blood loss is not all its set up to be.-

sooo Chloe and I spent three days adventuring round the facility and Chloe stole a security card from her dad so we even when swimming – shhhh – oh god how I miss that, not having to-- 

-AHHH, oh god being stab suuuccckkks, at lest I learn my lesson. DONT GET STABBED. -

we found Documents telling that her body has been disposed off. And the animus incident report. We followed this lead and found the animus 

\- fuck lets try and move, I try to lift my body my everything to too painful-

Last night (I think) Warren invited me and I invited Chloe to a staff party being held by a scientist called Victoria . We go because Chloe knows that Prescott love parties but he was not there but I got a text on my contraband phone telling us that there Rachel was still alive so we run over there. We where greated with Mark Jefferson standing at the animus. Chloe was shot by a fellow guard and I was drugged. 

-fuck, the coldness I feel is painful, I know you should not fall asleep but just a quick rest-

**Author's Note:**

> I need to ask you, what should Max's last words be?


End file.
